


unexpected

by Lise (thissugarcane)



Series: consequences too immeasurable to count [13]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thissugarcane/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily gets pregnant. James and Lily get married. Peter hides his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Order of the Phoenix came out. I just happened to call the plot right - the one and only time.

James blinked. He said, "Pregnant?" and Lily started crying.

~

The wedding announcement was fairly quiet, and only Peter, Remus and Sirius knew that Lily was already pregnant. James had told them because at the bachelor party James had got roaringly drunk, slumped off his stool and said, "we had an accident."

In the morning, James told Sirius he didn't regret a thing. "It was a surprise," he said, "a shock. But not bad. Just unexpected."

~

They got an owl from Dumbledore the night after James proposed, as well, congratulating them and requesting breakfast with the two of them. "I have come to request something," Dumbledore said, "something that I hope you will consider with extreme gravity."

James and Lily nodded.

Dumbledore said, "Your baby. Sybil Trelawny had a vision."

~

At the wedding reception, the four of them tried to catch up as they hadn't been able to in recent months. The hall was small, and Dumbledore was noticeably not drinking, and Alastor Moody had accompanied the wedding party at every turn. The bride and groom were going to an as-yet-unrevealed honeymoon location. "For a surprise!" James said. "Because even we don't know! I just told my best man to find us somewhere appropriate."

Peter said to Remus at one point during the toasts, "did Sirius tell you where they were going?"

Remus tried to answer lightly, humorously. "No."

~

James said, "a prediction?" Dumbledore nodded. "But, with all due respect--"

"A real one," Dumbledore interrupted. "I witnessed it myself." Dumbledore was just supposed to bring them the latest news and their orders, not prophesy and fate. He added, "I have seen a total of seven real visions in my lifetime," and leaned back. "Believe me when I say this was real."

Lily clenched her hands together, resting them in her lap. Breakfast was forgotten. Then. "Our baby. What did she see?"

~

Lily sat down at a table with Peter and James, laughing, with a pink glow on her cheeks. She hadn't really started to show, not in her belly, not yet, but her face was radiant and she hadn't looked happier. "You boys!" she said, "stop drinking beer and start dancing." She pointed over to the right. "Even old Dumbledore is waltzing."

James smiled with good humor. "Darling, Dumbledore would dance at the drop of a hat."

She laughed. "True, true," and leaned on the table. "Then tell us, Peter. How are things with you? We haven't heard from you in months."

"I just got a new flat," Peter said, smiling wide. "Work's going well, you know, busy but not terribly exciting." He looked serious for a moment. "Not too exciting."

"Of course," James said. "But you're doing well there?"

Peter smiled, excited, leaning forward. "I managed to hook myself up with one of the inter-departmental commissions! It's being headed by Rookwood himself!"

At James and Lily's blank stares, he grinned. "Oh, he's one of the most respected department heads. It's a great chance for advancement," he added. "I'll get to do something important. But look at me, blathering away, what about you two?"

Lily and James glanced at each other. "We're still between times, really," James said. "The inheritance, it means we aren't too badly off."

Lily added, "we're thinking about moving. You know. Because of the baby."

"Are you now?"

"Yes," James said. "Not sure where."

Peter asked, "no exciting news, though? I would have thought the two of you were in the thick of it, being right in London."

James and Lily looked at each other again. "Well," he said. "You know how it goes."

~

Lily and James had had a brief chat about the ethics of bringing a child into a world as dangerous and cruel as the one they were currently living in. But neither of them could face the idea of giving that chance at life up.

Dumbledore said gravely, "your baby. He may prove to be the one capable of stopping Voldemort."

James and Lily stared, and James finally asked, "why tell us this?"

Dumbledore said, "so that you are aware of the danger you are in, the importance your family has to the world." He paused, and James' eyes narrowed a little. Finally, Dumbledore continued, "but there is something else." He leaned forward. "We are not the only ones that have this information."

James quietly clutched the edge of the table, lips thin. Lily's voice shook as she asked, "then who else?"

~

Remus ended up taking the wedding photos on his little hand-held camera, making everyone stand together in a large group and smile. The smiles all came readily enough, and Remus refused, flat-out refused, to let anyone else do it. He snapped pictures of Hagrid, in his suit, Dumbledore in dress robes and a bright silver wizard's hat. He snapped photo after photo of the wedding party, James in traditional robes, Lily and Sirius in a wedding dress and tuxedo.

"Here's to two of the greatest Gryffindors that ever made mischief at the school!" Sirius said in his toast. Everyone raised their glasses readily, grinning and laughing.

Lily asked, "oh, Peter, why don't you take your suit jacket off?" as she gave him some more champagne. "It must be thirty degrees in here!"

Peter was visibly sweating. He had his arms crossed. "Oh. I'm fine."


End file.
